Neo
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Young, American student Serena Bates lives a charmed life... However that charmed life is twisted when she finds out that she is actually the reincarnation of a soldier from a different dimension destined to save the world... Yeah it sounded absurd to her too. Is also on AO3 (Check out there and leave comments so we can chat about the story!)
1. Prologue

She woke with a groan, her body screaming in protest as she pushed herself up.

She was injured but not so much that her life was in danger.

Probably.

She stood and made her way through the palace.

She huffed and leaned against a pillar.

So maybe her assessment of health.

Her lung might be puncture.

Maybe.

She heard a groan and looked around.

She let out a gasp at the sight of a familiar face.

"Artemis!"

She rushed to his side and looked him over.

"Luna?" He asked as he came to.

"Yes, my love. It's me." She said as tears sprung to her eyes.

He grinned before his expression turned serious.

"Queen Serenity! We must find her!" He gasped as he struggled to stand.

Luna threw his arm over her shoulder and together the two headed towards the gardens, a force pulling them there.

There was the queen, collapsed on the ground and leaning against what was left of statue.

"Your majesty!" Artemis and Luna gasped as they rush to her side.

She blinked slowly as them and smiled.

"Artemis, Luna."

She looked towards the staff in her hand before lifting it.

She took the gem from it.

"We don't have much time left so listen carefully. The Dark Kingdom has taken our realm but there is still hope."

The gem began to glow and Luna gasped as dozens of lights began to float up in the sky.

"I am dying but I still have some power left. Enough to save my people. This is the Silver Crystal. In the hands of those pure of heart in can bring utopia but in the hands of corrupt it can be a powerful weapon. Our universe lays in ruins over its power… My daughter is dead over it."

She let out a shudder.

"But I can save her and the others. I can seal away the Dark Kingdom for a time and give them their lives back."

She looked the two Mauians in the eye.

"And the two of you as well."

Luna and Artemis gasped as they began to glow.

"Listen closely you two. You are going to be reborn in another realm, along with a select others. Using the last bit of my power I am going to preserve your memories. You won't remember much but you will remember this: You are to find the Princess Usagi and the Sailor Scout should the Dark Kingdom rise again. Find the Sailor Scouts and protect my daughter. She shall be the key to defeating the Dark Kingdom." Serenity ordered.

The two nodded before they dissolved and form balls of light, going the other orbs.

The glow of crystal increased.

Tears ran down the queen's face as she watched the orbs disappear one by one.

"I hope you find peace on your new home Usagi." She whispered before her eyes closed.


	2. A Beautiful Transformation

She drifted awake, the sun hitting her eyes.

What a strange dream…

She shrugged off the feeling and glanced at the clock.

It was 7:25.

Wait….

"Oh my god!" She screeched.

She was going to be late!

The blonde jumped out of bed and began pulling on her clothes.

She runs down the stairs to see her mother and father in the kitchen, each drinking coffee.

"Mom! What the heck?"

Her mother lifted her eyes.

"Serena, sweetie, I woke you up twice." She said.

"Maybe if you hadn't stayed up late playing video games last night you wouldn't have over slept. Isn't that right Irene?" Her father said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Her mother scowled.

"Yes Ken… maybe if you hadn't kept her up last night testing your new game she would have woken up." She hissed.

Ken laughed and Serena rolled her eyes.

She just did not have time to listen to her parents flirt.

She didn't even have the time to take her hair out of the buns she had put it in the night before.

Serena raced to school, thankful for the empty streets of Prosperity, California.

She was almost at the school when she heard a loud, animalistic wail from an alley way.

She peered down it, only to see some kids holding down a black cat.

"Hey!" Serena shouted, running into the alley way.

The kids startled and ran.

"Fucking kids." Serena huffed.

She knelt and picked up the limp cat.

It was completely black and had a bandage on it forehead, despite not looking injured.

"Did they put this on you sweetie?" She cooed.

She'd always wanted a cat but her brother detested cats with a passion.

She gently peeled off the bandage, revealing a crescent moon patch of fur.

Serena cooed.

The cat's eyes popped open and Serena was so startled that she instantly dropped the cat.

It jumped up on the nearby dumpster and stared at Serena, it's yellow eyes never leaving her.

She felt strangely mesmerized by cat.

It was like she knew it.

She was snapped out of her haze by her phone alarm going off.

"Shit!" She cursed before taking off.

She didn't notice that the cat's eyes never leaving her form.

Serena slunk into the classroom, Miss Haruna's angry eyes boring into her back.

She was going to be in so much trouble.

Her friend Molly grinned at her, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Miss Haruna turned back to the black board and Serena stuck her tongue out at Molly, who snickered.

"So, what is your excuse for being late this time?" Molly teased as they left English.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I would have been on time if it weren't for some little shits from the elementary school messing with this cat." She informed.

"You saved a cat?" Molly asked.

Serena nodded.

"Yeah they were hurting it so I ran them off."

Molly looked furious.

"Calm down Michel Moore. You can make a documentary later."

Molly snorted and Serena let out a laugh.

"Hey Serena! I heard you were late today."

Serena pouted at Melvin as he approached.

"Does everyone know about it?" She complained.

"Well everyone knows that Miss Haruna went nuclear on a student being late and, well, you being you…"

Serena glared while Molly laughed.

"Go away nerd!"

"You love me." Melvin said.

"You wish." Serena snarked.

"So, did you hear that Sailor V made another appearance last night? In LA? She caught a jewel theft this time." Melvin asked casually.

Serena braced herself.

That bot just loved to get Molly going.

"Everyone knows that's just a publicity stunt for that dumb video game Melvin!" Molly hissed.

Serena loved Molly but sometimes her journalistic eye ruined the magic of everyone.

Also…

"Watch your mouth! I love the Sailor V game!" Serena said as they began to walk to class.

"No, you like to flirt with Andrew while you play." Molly said.

Serena smirked.

"Yeah, well, that certainly a plus."

The two girls laughed while their friend glowered.

"And it's not just Andrew… I like the idea of doing something to help people like she does."

Molly hummed.

"So, my mom just started a big sale at the shop. Like ridiculously big. Wanna come hang out?" She asked.

Serena grinned.

Molly and her mother loved above the jewelry shop that Miss Lisa ran.

It was one of Serena's favorite places.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll be able to find something that I can afford."

Serena blinked, slightly in awe.

She had never seen so many people in Miss Lisa's shop before.

"Whoa… I can barely move." She grunted as someone rammed into her.

Molly eyed the prices.

"My mom wasn't kidding when she said a sale." She said wearily.

They approached Lisa, who grinned.

"Molly! Serena! So good to see you! Have you looked at the jewelry on sale?" She asked Serena.

The blonde blinked.

"Not yet. We just got here." She said.

Lisa laughed.

"I have just the thing. Come on."

She led the teens to the counter and pulled out a ring that Serena had been staring at for at least a year.

"Miss Lisa… That rings five grand. I can't afford that." Serena said.

"For you I can do $30." Lisa said.

Serena and Molly's jaw dropped.

"That's ridiculous mom!" Molly said.

Serena reached forward and touch the ring.

A shock went through her and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Serena?" Molly asked as Serena wobbled.

"I…"

Serena was overcome with the need to leave.

"I-I should be getting home. See you later Molly."

"Ok Serena…"

Serena rushed out of the shop.

She felt completely drained.

What was going on?

She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a random guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Meatball head!"

Serena glared at the guy she had run into.

She would have considered him hot if he was such an ass.

"Rude! I was running late for school and forgot to do my hair!" Serena hissed.

The guy fucking laughed.

"Didn't school just start for the high school? You were late on your what? Third day?" He taunted.

"Jerk!" She huffed, storming past him.

She didn't know why but she looked back and saw him peering inside the jewelry store.

She let out another huff.

"Asshole."

She watched as the human walked down the side walk, backpack in hand.

The girl paused outside the arcade.

The girl looked up at the poster of Sailor V, mesmerized.

She could this girl really be her?

Could she be Sailor Moon?

Serena, unfortunately, forgot her key.

Again.

She sank to the ground.

Today just wasn't her day.

"Forget your key again loser?"

Serena groaned.

The last thing she needed was Sammy deciding to be an ass.

She looked up at her brother with tired eyes.

"Please don't start today. I have a killer headache."

Sammy's eyes softened slightly.

"Whatever." He pulled out his own keys and unlocked the door.

Serena immediately went to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Sleep quickly over took her.

She was in a castle it seemed.

People were everywhere.

She felt giddy.

"My lady? A dance?"

She turned to see a man offering his hand.

She could quite make out his face but she took the hand anyways.

The began dancing and her heart swelled.

Serena…

She looked around but saw no one calling her so she turned her attention back to the man.

Serena…

"Did you hear that?" She asked the man but he didn't respond.

Serena!

Serena shot straight up, panting.

What a dream!

"Serena." An unfamiliar voice said.

Serena looked around and spotted the cat from before on the end of her bed.

"The cat with a patch! How did you get in here?" She asked.

"It's not a patch!" The voice said and Serena startled, rolling out of bed.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed.

The cat gave her what could only be described as a withering glare.

"Don't be so crude." The voice said.

"I'm going crazy." Serena whispered.

It made since.

The fatigue.

The headache.

She was having an aneurysm or something because she was hearing voices.

"You aren't going crazy Serena. I'm merely talking to you telepathically."

The cat stepped forward and let out a meow.

"Hello Serena. I am Luna and I have been looking for you for a very long time. I'd like to thank you for saving me today. It was a particularly brave thing to do." The cat said in its clipped British accent.

Serena didn't feel very brave right then.

She felt fucking terrified.

"This is still the dream. It has to be." She mumbled.

The cat let out a mrr sound.

"This isn't a dream Serena and I can prove it!"

The moon on the cat's head glowed and suddenly a compact appeared on the bed.

Serena gently picked it up.

It felt… important.

"Strange things are happening Serena and I know you feel it to." Luna said.

Serena bit her lip.

It was true.

For the last few weeks things had felt… off.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Serena asked.

"You were once a soldier of the great Moon Kingdom. You died in the great war against the Dark Kingdom and were reborn on Earth with the power to fight the Dark Kingdom once more. You will use the power of that compact to find the other guardians and our princess." Luna said briskly.

"Princess? Guardians? Rebirth?"

This felt like something out of a video game.

Luna nodded.

"Yes. Our mission is to find our missing princess and protect her from the forces of darkness."

Serena blinked and groaned before getting up.

"Ok so how does this work?" She asked.

Luna blinked.

"You believe me?" She asked.

Serena shrugged.

"I'm still not convinced that I'm not having an aneurysm." She said.

Luna sighed.

"Close enough. Ok to activate your power repeat after me: Moon Prism Power!" She explained.

"Alrighty then…"

Serena held the compact out in front of her.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Energy instantly filled her and light exploded around her.

When it finally faded, she felt wobbly.

She looked in the mirror and gasped.

She was no longer wearing what she had been.

Instead she was wearing a white romper that hugged her body and tall pink boots.

A blue skirt that was open on top and a blue cape adorned the suit with the compact dead center on her chest.

And a big pink bow.

Her hair buns now had two pink circle pins and she was also wearing a tiara.

"Oh my god!"

Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

She touched the costume.

It was real.

This was real.

"Believe me now?" The cat asked.

"I don't know?" Serena answered honestly.

It all seemed too surreal.

The pins on her head began to glow and a female voice rang through the room.

She was screaming.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"It seems someone is in trouble." Luna said dryly.

"It's Molly I think… We have to go!"

Molly couldn't breathe.

Her mother's hand was wrapped around throat.

"Mom… Stop!" She gasped out.

"I'm not your mother."

Molly watched in shock as her mother's morphed into a monster.

"Hey! Let her go!" A voice yelled.

The Monster turned its head towards her.

As in Linda Blair style.

Gross.

"Who the hell are you?!" The monster demanded.

Serena blinked before steeling herself.

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of truth, justice and all things good! And in the name of the moon I'm here to punish you!" She declared.

Ok so she was stealing from Sailor V, sue her.

"I don't have time for this!"

The monster arm shot at Serena and she quickly dodged it, hiding behind a pillar.

"How do I fight it?" Serena hissed.

"Uhh…." Came Luna's voice.

"You don't know how to fight it?" Serena demanded.

"Hey! I'm new at this too ok!" Luna said defensively.

"There you are!"

The monster appeared and its arm shot towards Serena.

And then something came flying through the air and hit the arm causing it to stop.

The object embedded its self in the ground and Serena stared at it.

It was a rose.

What even?

"Who threw that?!" The monster screeched.

That would be me.

Serena looked up to see a masked man in a tux standing in the tall window of the shop.

"And who are you?" The monster sneered.

"I am known as Tuxedo Mask." He said.

The man looked Serena dead in the eye and she felt her heart flutter.

There was something about this guy… something that made her forget about the ridiculousness of the moment.

Something that told her what to do.

She reached up and took the tiara off her head.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"No idea but I'm going to try it."

Serena held out the tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

In an instant, the tiara began to glow and morphed into a glowing disc.

Serena narrowed her eyes and threw the disc at the distracted monster.

It let out a screeched as the disc hit it and turned to stone before crumbling to dusk.

"Whoa. That worked?" She asked as she walked up to the dust.

"Well done Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Masked called.

Serena looked at him.

He was smiling down at her and she felt light and giddy.

"I won't forget what happened this night."

And then he was gone.

"He's right you know."

Luna walked up to Serena, her eyes shining bright.

Serena bent down and picked up the rose.

There was something so… familiar about it.

"You said I was reborn on Earth, right? That I once lived on another planet?" Serena asked thoughtfully.

"Another dimension. It was called Elysion. You were the warrior of the Moon." Luna replied wistfully.

"Did I know him there?"

Luna blinked.

"I… I have no idea. I'm afraid that I don't have all my memories of Elysion. I don't even know who I was, only that it is my mission to find the sailor scout and the princess so they can defeat the Dark Kingdom." Luna admitted.

Serena let out a hum.

"So, you're just about as prepared for this as me?"

"Pretty much."

"Great."

"You'll never believe what happened to me!"

Serena blinked as Molly ran up to her two days later.

She hadn't been in school since.

"You got free jewelry?" Serena guessed, acting dumb.

Molly snorted.

"Someone tried to rob the store! Gassed the store and notched a bunch of people out. Tied my mom up in the basement and then attacked me!" She said.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. And then someone showed up and ran the robber off." Molly said.

"Did they find out who?" Serena asked, weary.

Molly bit her lip and shook her head.

Serena let out an internal sigh of relief.

"But can I tell you something?" Molly asked.

She sounded… timid.

Something Molly never was.

"Of course, Molly." Serena said.

"I-I think Sailor V rescued me." Molly admitted.

Serena laughed nervously.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"When I was passing out I saw someone in the doorway of the shop and they kind of looked like Sailor V but… different." Molly said.

Well fuck.


End file.
